Spencer's outing
by kungfukiwi
Summary: Reid has a secret- he's gay, so he confides in Morgan, unaware of someone eavesdropping their conversation; how long will it take before Spencer is outed?
1. What's up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds, if I did, my fanfics would be story-lines.**

* * *

**This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, so take it easy, but reviews are welcome!**

**Rated T for possible future references to violence/ sex.**

* * *

" Come on, kid, tell me what's up," Morgan sighed, as Reid lay on his seat on the plane, pretending to be asleep, but Morgan wasn't fooled." You've been acting strange for weeks now, I'm worried about you."

" Nothing's up, I promise"

" You're lying, I can tell- come on, you can trust me with anything"

Realizing he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Morgan, he decided to give up and give in,

" OK, I will tell you after we get off the plane- I don't want anyone else to hear it"

" Sure thing, Spence"

* * *

_The next day_

" OK, tell me now" Said Morgan the next day,

" Not right now, everyone is right here and they could be listening!" Whispered Reid, who was looking even more worried than Morgan had seen him in the last few weeks

" In the conference room then, no one's in there right now"

" OK" Reid hesitated, wondering what Morgan would think when he told him that he was gay, and if it would go the same way as it had at his college.

" So, what is it you want to tell me?"

" _I_ never wanted to tell you anything, but since you asked, I might as well get it over with."

" Yes?"

"I'm-" Reid hesitated for a moment, but carried on, as he saw how concerned Morgan looked, " I'm gay" he said quietly, and looked at the floor

Morgan rested his hand on Reid's back for a moment,

" Hey," he said softly and reassuringly, " It doesn't matter, but why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

" I guess I was just scared" admitted Reid " Scared of what you and the others might think of me; it was bad enough being the gay kid at college, I was a target for everyone, I just didn't want it to happen again"

" It won't happen again I promise- the rest of the team won't mind if you're gay, and as for college, that's over now, alright?"

" OK, but-" Reid was cut short, because Emily Prentiss stood at the door, looking surprised- she knocked slowly to make her presence known,

" Agent Prentiss," began Morgan, " How much of that did you hear?"

" She head enough to know," said Reid " Just don't tell the others, OK? I'm not ready just yet."

" OK" said Emily, "but Hotch wants to see us all now." With that she left, and Morgan gave Reid a look to say "I've got your back, kid" and Reid smiled back.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, reviews are welcome!**


	2. It will get better

**So here's the next chapter, there will be swearing and it may get violent**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Criminal Minds and I probably never will, but I guess I can dream...**

* * *

Spencer had been much more relaxed since his coming out to Derek, but still a little bit tense because of Emily, but he trusted her word.  
One day, however, a few weeks later, Spencer and Emily got into an argument about, amongst other things, Spencer's mind and weirdness.

"I just don't get you, Spencer! Why can't you just fucking be normal for more than two seconds!" Emily yelled at Spencer, whilst a crowd gathered to watch their argument escalate,

" I don't understand what I've done to upset you Emily! Is everything I say and do to fucked up for you to handle!?" Spencer found himself yelling back, but he really should have held his tongue, because that's when Emily really lost it,

" Well I don't know about everything," she began, seeming to have calmed down a bit, " but I think kissing and banging other boys sounds pretty messed up to me, but maybe not to you, since you're a fucking faggot!" she screamed at him, and Spencer suddenly looked like he was about to cry, before he ran out of the room, humiliated and terrified of what the rest of the team's reactions would be.

" Look what you've done now!" Yelled Derek at Emily, " The poor kid doesn't feel comfortable in his own skin and you just go and decide to bring him down a little bit further! He trusted you to not tell anyone and you go and yell it to the rest of the fucking world! You know, I think _That_ sounds a bit _messed__ up _to me" He wanted to punch her in the face and watch as she crumpled to the ground, but he knew he would get him suspended, so he went out after Spencer to see if he would talk to him.

By this time Emily had realized how much her words must have hurt Spencer, but by now it was too late.

* * *

" Hey, kid" Derek said when he eventually found Spencer, drinking coffee on a park bench, " Come back with me now, _please_?"

"I can't," said Spencer quickly, a tea slipping down his cheek " Everyone is going to hate me now" he sniffed

" Of course they won't, they really looked concerned when you ran out, and angry at Emily of course- I mean, that was out of line!" Derek reassured him.  
He saw Spencer was crying still though.

" Come here, kid" said Derek, hugging Spencer tight, "remember, I've got your back always, and this isn't college Spence, remember?"

" OK, but I don't think I want to talk to Emily after what she said to me."

" It's OK, I understand."

* * *

When Spencer and Derek returned, a few whispers were whispered and a few looks exchanged and Spencer almost left again, but Derek coaxed him back into the building and ultimately most people were very supportive towards him, apart from Rossi, who was pestering him a bit, but eventually he got the message that Spencer wasn't quite ready to talk to everyone yet, but Garcia and JJ managed to get him to have a heart to heart with them and they found out things they never considered he might have been through.

" I'm so sorry" Said JJ, " I had no idea; I guess I understand now why you've been more... _withdrawn _than the others, especially lately" and she hugged him. "It's OK Spence," Garcia followed, "but college is over now, and so are the taunts and the abuse, there's nothing to worry or get depressed about anymore Hun, we love for just who you are." Spencer did a dopey smile, but on the inside he was still hurting badly from the college scars and the open wounds of Emily's harsh words towards him.

*ah well* he thought, *with the help of Derek, Garcia and JJ, I'm sure it will get much, much better*

* * *

**I thought about making it longer, but I've decided it ends well here, so I will stop now. Please review! :P  
**


End file.
